


Keep Following (we will carry you there)

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Theon Kink Bingo [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jon Snow is a Gift, M/M, Negotiation Kink, POV Theon Greyjoy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Robb Stark is a Gift, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theon Kink Bingo, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon kink bingo series #4
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Theon Kink Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990951
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	Keep Following (we will carry you there)

**Author's Note:**

> Number four, number four! 
> 
> Basically, Theon has two boyfriends who fight over every minute with him. He thinks it's the hottest shit ever and couldn't they just all fuck? Turns out they can.  
> (Jon and Robb don't, but it's not off the menu lol)

“It’s _my_ turn, you had him for the whole weekend!” 

“And you’ll have him the whole week. I don’t think it’s too much to ask if I get to keep him one more day.” 

“We have a deal, Robb. I’m taking him home _today.”_

“Cut it out, you two,” Theon mutters, rolling his eyes. 

Unsurprisingly, they ignore him in favour of bickering some more. It’s always the same when he switches hands, when Jon comes to take him home, or when Robb comes to whisk Theon away for a weekend full of rumpled sheets and sore muscles. And if he’s being honest, Theon loves it, loves how they fight for every half hour with him. It makes him feel prized, precious, how much they want him, and he notices his cock hardening when the bickering turns into the inevitable negotiations. 

“You can come back later in the evening,” Robb says firmly. “It’s what, four pm? Come back at nine.”

“Seven,” Jon says, brows pulled together, arms crossed before his chest. “I’m going to do some shopping, I’ll come back at seven pm, and I’ll better find him ready to go and not face down on your couch and completely exhausted like last time.” 

Theon grins to himself. That had been amazing. Robb had fucked him on the couch, frantic and hard enough Theon had almost passed out when he’d come, all because Jon had been due to pick him up and Robb couldn’t bear to let him go already. And back home Jon had almost fucked Theon to a limp in a fit of raging jealousy. Theon had been sore for days, but he’s still sure those had been two of the best fucks of his life. 

“Eight. My last offer. Take it or I’ll keep him until tomorrow.” Robb glowers impressively. “Now I suggest you leave us to it – unless you want to watch.”

Theon’s cock jerks at that, a tiny wave of wetness oozing from the tip. This is what he wants most, more than he ever wanted anything in his whole life. To have both of them at once, have both their hands on him at the same time, until he doesn’t know who is touching him where anymore. And sometimes it almost seems it could happen, someday in the future... It seems possible when Jon has his mouth on Theon’s arse with Robb’s come still in him, his cock harder than ever… or when Robb traces Jon’s marks on Theon’s body with his fingertips, with his mouth… they’re aroused by the other, Theon is sure.

“Yeah,” Jon says in his best sarcastic tone, crushing Theon’s hopes once again. Jon gives Robb a last, withering glare before he pointedly turns away from him and towards Theon. “I guess I’ll be back at eight then.” 

“Can’t wait,” Theon grins, and then Jon is in his arms, Jon’s tongue is in his mouth and doing things to him until Theon sees stars. “I missed you too,” he whispers, and it’s true. 

Maybe not _all_ the time, sure, not when Robb is moving in him and there’s not a single thought left in Theon’s head that’s not _more_ , and _harder._ But he does miss Jon when he’s away from him for too long, same as he misses Robb so much when he’s with Jon. The only time Theon really feels complete is when he has both of them. Like now, when suddenly his head is tilted sideways and Robb’s familiar taste fills his mouth, mingling with Jon’s until it’s the perfect blend. The kiss seems to last ages before there’s an impatient noise and Theon moves back, only to find his lips occupied by Jon’s a moment later. 

“Alright, enough,” Robb’s voice cuts through the haze in Theon’s head. “He’s still mine for four more hours.” 

“I’m kissing my boyfriend as much as I want,” Jon grouses, spitefully placing another small peck on Theon’s mouth. “You can kiss him when I’m gone.” 

“Then why are you still here?” 

Theon sways slightly as he listens to them. He’s so fucking hard, the way they talk about him like he’s a piece of flesh and yet the most important thing in their worlds sending chills down his spine and hot sparks over his skin. One day, he thinks, one day they’ll break into fisticuffs over him. The thought is enough to make his cock jerk violently, he groans so loud his boyfriends stop glaring at each other like two gamecocks and turn to him, with such similar expressions Theon emits a startled laugh, his cock twitching again.

“Is anyone maybe interested in what _I_ want?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

Jon and Robb both look surprised at that; they gaze at each other for a moment. A muscle twitches in Robb’s cheek. Jon’s mouth wobbles. 

“No,” they say in unison.

And then Jon laughs, that wonderful laugh that takes you completely by surprise, as if you’ve stepped into a patch of sunlight on a cold, cloudy day, and Theon can’t help but notice that Robb is looking at Jon too, his mouth slightly open, his beautiful eyes a dark, stormy blue. It’s been difficult ever since they share the same boyfriend, but Theon knows that beneath all the jealousy and territorial behaviour they’re still each other's family, best friends since their childhood. They do love each other, he’s sure of it. It’d only take a small push to turn that love into something else. 

“Alright,” Jon says, his smile turning wistful. “Time for me to… I’ll be back at eight.” 

_Don’t go,_ Theon thinks desperately, but of course he doesn’t say it out loud, just waves and watches Jon stalk back to the front door. In a minute he won’t have time to miss him anymore, and he’ll come back. 

“That’s – I mean–” Robb hesitates, giving Theon an exasperated look before he takes a deep breath. “Jon, wait.”

_Oh?_

Theon holds his breath as Jon turns back, a suspicious look in his eyes as he waits for Robb to continue. Robb squirms, wringing his hands and biting his lip, looking at the floor rather than Jon.

“You could. I mean, you can stay. If… if you want. We could – the three of us – if you want,” Robb repeats quietly, eyes trained unwaveringly on the floor. 

“The three of us… what. Watch a movie? Order pizza?” Jon crooks a half smile. “Just like the old times. But how do we determine who gets to sit where? I seem to remember your couch isn’t big enough for three.” 

It’s Robb’s apartment, so it’d only be fair if Robb and Theon take the couch, Theon muses. His cock has wilted a little, disappointed that his dream doesn’t look to come true today. Still, it’s a step in the right direction. 

“I didn’t–” Robb looks at the ceiling, as if pleading the hallway lamp for help. “My bed is big enough for three.” 

For a moment it’s completely silent, even his heartbeat seems to have stopped – and then Theon groans, startling himself as well as the other two. 

“Please,” he says urgently, “Oh my god, Jon, _please_.” 

“I don’t – but we’re–” Jon’s face is flushed, his gaze flitting from Theon to Robb and back. “I don’t think I should–” 

_Please,_ Theon mouths again, and there must be enough desperation in his eyes, for Jon’s expression softens, turns into a hint of a smile. 

“Alright,” he says, and Theon’s gasp sounds at the same time as Robb’s. Jon blushes harder. “We’re going to need – there have to be rules.”

“Of course,” Robb says, exhaling audibly. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. We could lay down some general rules, we–” 

“Oh my fucking god,” Theon interrupts him loudly. “Can you _please_ figure it out as you go? If I get any harder I’ll have to throw those jeans away!”

He takes a step forward, reaching out and taking Jon’s hand, impatiently tugging until Jon finally moves. Robb is waiting for them, eyes dark with a hint of apprehension, and Theon wraps his hand around his neck and draws him into a kiss until he starts to relax. 

“Come on then,” he murmurs against Theon’s mouth, and together they make their way through the hallway and into the bedroom. 

Jon looks around, at the unmade bed still stained with the residues of a lazy morning fuck, but this time he doesn't blush, a determined look coming into his eyes. He turns to Theon, his hands moving over Theon’s chest, to the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, one after the other Jon undoes them, until Theon’s shirt falls open. A pair of different hands creep up Theon’s back and to his shoulders, pushing at the shirt until it falls to the floor. Theon tilts his head back as Robb mouths at his neck, as Jon starts to work his belt and flies open. 

“How do you want it?” Robb says near Theon’s ear, but the question isn’t directed at him. 

Jon pauses, his hands on the bulge in Theon’s brief, tilting his head as he thinks about it. Despite the warmth of the room and Robb’s broad chest in his back Theon shivers, thrusting forward into Jon’s hands, and Jon’s eyes darken. 

“I get his cock,” he says. “And his mouth.” 

“Fine by me.” Theon can hear the smile in Robb’s voice, can feel the heat of his hands burning the skin on his waist, shoving his briefs down. “If that means I get to fuck him again.” 

Heat shoots through Theon like a bolt of lightning, setting his nerves aflame. _God, yes, this… anything!_ He can feel Robb’s hard length pressing against his naked buttocks, Jon’s palm rubbing over his hard cock, and Theon closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the thought that they’re both here with him, dividing his assets between them without even asking what he wants… it’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. 

Robb’s hands get more insistent, and Jon steps aside as he maneuvers Theon around and coaxes him down until he falls backwards onto the bed. There’s a rustling of clothes and a moment later Robb joins him, one large hand caressing Theon’s chest and stomach as he leans over Theon, taking his mouth in a long, deep kiss. 

“I said, _I_ get his mouth,” Jon says somewhere to the side, ripping Theon out of his blissful state, and enough is enough. 

“Jon,” he says through gritted teeth. “Come here, shut the fuck up and _fucking do something!!!_ ”

Robb chuckles against Theon’s mouth, but then the mattress dips on Theon’s other side and Robb moves away, just a fraction. Theon turns on his side, his lips finding Jon’s. He can feel Robb nosing at his neck as Jon’s hand wraps around his cock, and Theon keens into his fist, moaning unabashedly when Jon’s thumb swipes over the head. Theon crowds closer, buries his nose in Jon’s neck and inhales deeply. He’s missed this, the scent of Jon’s skin, the small, gasping noises he makes when Theon sucks on his neck...

“Don’t come before I have even gotten a finger in you,” Robb whispers into Theon’s ear before nipping at his earlobe, the familiar sensation so good. “Are you…”

“Go ahead,” Theon mutters, gasping when Jon twists his hand on his cock in a way that makes sparks explode before Theon’s eyes. 

Robb doesn’t waste any time; his hand dives between Theon’s cheeks. He’s still open from their last fuck, and it doesn’t take Robb long to get Theon ready, two fingers at once, three, until Theon is crying out with every push. 

“Gods…” Robb pants, lining his cock up with Theon’s hole. “Don’t you just love how he feels around you, so tight, so _good_ …”

He presses forward ever so slightly, and Theon almost sobs with the need to feel him inside.

“You make him scream faster than I can,” Jon mumbles, a strange edge to his voice. His hand tightens around Theon’s cock as he claims his mouth once more, hard and greedy, until Theon feels dizzy – and then Jon is gone all of a sudden, mouthing along Theon’s jaw, down his throat, fleetingly sucking on a stiff nipple before he slides lower and, without further ado, swallows Theon down in the same moment Robb pushes into him. 

It’s happening. It’s really happening, they’re all together, two pairs of hands roaming all over his body, sometimes meeting on his skin and stroking him together. Jon’s mouth is doing things to him that make his mind go blank, Robb moving in him, so good, so _thick_ , filling him completely, every fibre, every nerve in his body stimulated, both men he loves possessing him, loving him, wanting him so much, making him feel safer than he ever felt before. 

It becomes overwhelming all too soon, the constant waves of pleasure coursing through him, his cheeks wet from tears, his throat hoarse from the steady stream of mewling cries and raw screams, and just like that it’s too much, one more curl of Jon’s tongue, one more deep thrust from Robb’s cock and Theon’s whole body goes taut as a bowstring, he trembles from head to toe and everything explodes in a rain of sparks and blinding pleasure. 

There’s a hand in his hair, another stroking his still quivering flanks, one set of lips pressed between his shoulder blades and the other placing gentle kisses on the inside of his thigh, and Theon is sure he’s never felt so good in his life. 

“I’m sorry,” Jon mutters somewhere, but before Theon can move his tongue enough to ask what on earth he’s sorry about, Jon continues. “I fear I’ve come all over your sheets.” 

Oh. _Oh._ For a moment Theon almost feels miffed that Jon is, again, talking to Robb instead of him, but then Robb chuckles, and Theon decides he doesn’t care. 

“I think I’ll survive,” he says cheerfully, extracting himself from Theon with a sigh and a last kiss to his nape. “You’re welcome to use my shower as well, both of you. And maybe…”

Jon sits up too, leaving Theon cold and feeling strangely lonely. 

“Thank you,” Jon says, a tad too formal, but he’s smiling, so Theon closes his eyes, grappling for the blanket and pulling it over his body. He’ll shower later. For now he just wants to lay very still, or maybe forever. There’s a heaviness to his limbs that makes it hard to even move a muscle.

“You know, what you said before, about movies and pizza,” Robb starts, and Theon’s ears prick up. “We could still do this – if you like? You two can have the couch.” There’s a pause, then a sigh. “I miss you. I miss those evenings.”

It’s quiet for a long moment, but finally Jon clears his throat. 

“I know. It’s just…”

“I know,” Robb echoes, sadness in his voice. “It’s funny enough, I’m usually so jealous when I think of him being with you, but this? It was easier than I thought. Better, in a way.” 

Theon smiles to himself. This is good. If they both liked it this way, there’s a chance it might happen again sometime. Theon very much wants it to happen again. 

“Yeah, same here.” Jon chuckles lowly. “It felt good to be a part of – of – whatever you two get up to.” 

“Mostly I just fuck him comatose,” Robb says, his tone teasing, and a tiny bit challenging. “I love him very much, Jon.” 

“So do I.” 

Another pause, long enough Theon starts to think one of them or both have left for the shower, when Jon starts to talk again. 

“You know I’m going to take him home now, right?”

“I know,” Robb sighs. “I’ll come to pick him up on Saturday.” 

“Why don’t you come Friday evening instead?” There’s that hint of a smile again in Jon’s voice. “For movies and pizza and… our bed is big enough for three as well.” 

“Are you really sure?” Robb asks, sounding wobbly, as if he’s ready to start bawling. “I mean, that’d – I’d love to.” 

“Fucking finally,” Theon mutters under his breath, causing his boyfriends to chuckle in unison. 

It’s not yet exactly what he wants them to be, all three of them really together. But for now, it’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> NEVADAAAAAAAAA......


End file.
